For example, a patent document 1 discloses a technology of forming embossed pits in advance on a recordable information recording medium, such as a DVD-R and a DVD-RW. Forming the embossed pits in advance on the recordable information recording medium leads to a reduction in the amount of data to be recorded in finalizing, resulting in a reduction in time required for the finalizing. Alternatively, by forming the embossed pits in advance on the recordable information recording medium, it is possible to prevent illegal copying of data, such as a movie.
In the patent document 1, in particular, combining a readable embossed pit which can be read (in other words, which can be reproduced) and an unreadable embossed pit which cannot be read (in other words, which cannot be reproduced) allows data recording in an area portion located immediately after an area portion with the embossed pits formed. Specifically, an information recording apparatus, such as a DVD recorder, can read land pre-pits or the like, which are formed in the area portion with the unreadable embossed pits formed, so that by obtaining address information from the land pre-pits, the data can be recorded into the area portion located immediately after the area portion with the embossed pits formed.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid Open NO. 2001-307329